The Perinatal Research Society was created almost 20 years ago to foster scientific interchange among persons whose research interests are in the area of perinatal medicine and developmental biology. Pediatricians, obstetricians and basic scientists are brought together for an intensive two day meeting for presentations by outstanding scientists and extensive discussions. Initially, the membership consisted of 99 scientists with 1/3 made up of each discipline: Pediatrics, Obstetrics and Basic Sciences. The membership has been increased to 150 members, but the same distribution among disciplines has been maintained. The original and continuing charges of the Society are: 1) encouragement of communication and collaboration between young investigators and those more established; and , 2) provision of active and productive interchange between scientists of different disciplines who share a common research interest in perinatal biology. The specific purpose of this grant is to provide monies for partial support of travel expenses for young investigators (less than 6 year after completion of post-doctoral training) attending the meeting. These individuals are nominated by members of the Society. The annual meeting provides a forum for interaction amount pediatricians, obstetricians and basic scientists that is unique. We hope that the Perinatal Research Society, better than any comparable activity, conveys the excitement and possibilities of perinatal research to you investigators.